


Betrayal

by Snowywolf999



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: i mean who is going to give this man a hug, ryker is a mean bully, viggo needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowywolf999/pseuds/Snowywolf999
Summary: It's said betrayal is the worst pain of all. Viggo doesn't know why Ryker does what he does, only that they were brothers, never to be seperated - until now.





	Betrayal

The evening was quiet. Viggo was bent over his desk, tracing his finger over lines on a map. Project Shell Fire was almost complete. Soon, soon he would strike the Dragon Riders with a blow they'd never see coming. A small smile grew on his face at the thought. Finally, the Riders would be eliminated and business would go undisturbed once again.

His train of thought was interrupted by the soft swaying of the curtain, indicating that someone had entered.

Viggo glanced up, to see Ryker standing there was an almost wolfish grin on his face. Viggo raised an eyebrow. Sometimes he wondered what went on in his brother's head. "Can I help you, brother?"

"Oh, certainly,  _Viggo."_ Ryker spat his name as if it were poison, which surprised him slightly. Normally he wasn't this aggressive. He wondered why Ryker was-

 

And suddenly Ryker was at his desk and had him by the throat, lifting him clean off his feet. Viggo gasped in shock and surprise, clutching feebly at his older brother's hands as he fought for breath.

 

"I'm going to  _enjoy_ this, Viggo," Ryker growled huskily, slamming Viggo against his desk. He yelped in sudden pain as the desk fell over. Viggo struggled to get back to his feet before Ryker's boot was pounding into his side, over and over again until Viggo was sprawling on the floor, trying to ignore the pain, begging for Ryker to stop. 

The relentless assault finally stopped, and Viggo slumped to the floor, trying to just  _breathe._ He wasn't given much time though, for Ryker's massive hand grabbed his neck, forcing his nose into the ground.

"I could snap your pathetic neck right now," Ryker almost purred. "Or something more painful?" His hands moved down Viggo's back, making the dragon hunter shiver in fear and anticipation. 

"Or I could snap your spine? You'd be crippled for life. Die  here all alone. News has it that there were dragon riders spotted on the horizon."

 

Viggo couldn't possibly stand to think of that. Lying motionless, paralyzed as the Dragon Riders mocked him...he couldn't. He hoped to the end of hope his brother would have  _some_ mercy.

 

Thankfully, he didn't go through with his threat. 

 

Ryker grabbed Viggo by the throat and hurled him against the side of the tent with as much force as he could muster (which was quite a lot), eliciting a pained groan from Viggo. This was followed by numerous other types of abuse, mostly abusing Viggo's light build.

 

After a not-very-long time, Viggo's tent was completely trashed. Almost everything was upturned, with the exception of a lone Maces and Talons board.  Viggo was pinned under Ryker again, too exhausted to fight back anymore, when a huge blue projectile exploded right above Viggo's head - the Shell Fire's blast. 

 

"Have fun, brother." Ryker grinned, shoving his younger brother into the concealed trapdoor, before hiding the evidence, leaving Viggo alone to his pained body and burdened thoughts, alone in the dark.

 

\----

 

 

Viggo had just managed to doze off when he heard two pairs of footsteps - one human, and undeniably one dragon. Viggo blinked tiredly, yawning, before starting at someone's angry outburst.

 

"Oh Thor! What is it gonna take to catch this guy?!"

 

Hiccup was talking about him.  Thought this was all part of Viggo's plan.

 

A lone Maces and Talons piece landed on his trapdoor, making a loud, hollow sound. Footsteps, then a dragon growl. Viggo could hear his cover being blown, the screech of a Night Fury's blast in his ears.

 

"Woah woah woah, hold your fire!"

Removing his hand from in front of his face, Viggo looked up at Hiccup. He hated being like this, so weak, exposed and vulnerable. 

 

And then he said the words he thought he'd never even dream of saying.

 

"I never thought these words would come out of this mouth, but my dear Hiccup, I am overjoyed to see  _you."_


End file.
